The Blanket Scenario 1: Aoshi & Kaoru
by Kitsanken
Summary: Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans
1. Chapter 1

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru pressed her lips together in a thin line to hold in her annoyance. It seemed as if she'd been walking for hours, yet wasn't that the same jinzou that they'd passed five times already?! "Um…Aoshi…you do know where we're going, right?" Not surprisingly, he didn't answer. She sighed in resignation. She had no choice but to rely on him…she was already hopelessly lost. "Is it much further?"

Aoshi restrained himself from pointing out that she was the one who insisted on this ridiculous quest…barely. She'd insisted that she knew exactly where she was going and only required his presence for company. Now she expected him to guide her? Honestly, how did Battousai find the patience to deal with the annoying girl?

Kaoru gritted her teeth at his continued silence. He was quite possibly the most boring companion she'd ever had the misfortune of spending time with. His conversational skills were virtually nonexistent. She couldn't see what Misao found so wonderful about him. In her opinion, Shinomori Aoshi was, simply put, a sour puss with no understanding of how to have any fun. "Oh look…there's the jinzou…again." This time she didn't bother stopping by the stone statue but continued walking.

Aoshi sighed inwardly. Walking in circles was getting them nowhere fast. "Where, exactly, are you trying to go?" He didn't like surprises, but as a favor to Battousai he'd agreed to this supposedly short trip without asking any pertinent questions.

"Otsu." Kaoru glared at her companion. "Didn't I tell you that in Kyoto?" He shook his head silently. "Oh. I thought I did." She giggled nervously. "My mistake. Sorry."

Aoshi halted and turned in the opposite direction, raising his hand to point. "Otsu is that way." How many hours did they waste walking in circles? His patience was nearly at its end. "Why are we going to Otsu?"

"Um…well...you see...it's a little hard to explain." Kaoru blushed under his implacable gaze. "Hiko-san mentioned it this morning when I was visiting him."

"Did he now? And why has that any bearing on why we're now going there?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. To the best of his knowledge, Hiko Seijuurou never just 'mentioned' anything. He'd heard something about a tragedy near Otsu a number of years back involving Battousai towards the end of the Bakumatsu. Could that be what Hiko had 'mentioned' to Kaoru?

"Well…" Kaoru cleared her throat and averted her gaze from his penetrating stare. "He may have said something about Kenshin having lived there for a while…" She blushed and shuffled her feet wishing for all the world that she'd never thought of going to Otsu to find out for sure in the first place.

Sometimes Aoshi hated being right. "Then why go with me and not Battousai?" It made no sense to him. Battousai was by far the best choice for a journey of this sort.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "I thought that fairly obvious, Aoshi."

"Enlighten me." He folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"Kenshin never once mentioned Otsu. There has to be a reason, right? So I thought I'd just go and check it out on my own."

"Is that a good idea? Battousai may not wish for his past to be fully discovered. As you said, there may be a reason why he's never discussed it with you." Inwardly, Aoshi had to admit to being curious as well, but that didn't excuse prying into someone else's affairs. Admittedly, he had been the leader of the Oniwabanshu, an elite group of spies, and as such was, by nature, rather nosy himself. But still, he doubted Battousai would appreciate his involvement in this escapade.

"But aren't you even a little curious, Aoshi? I mean, don't you find it a little odd that he's never even mentioned Otsu? Not even when we were all in Kyoto the last time. And now, he disappears, sometimes for the whole day. Maybe it's something important that we should really know. Haven't you noticed how quiet he's been lately?" Kaoru drew in a gulp of air. "It isn't as if he ever said don't go to Otsu, right?"

Aoshi almost smiled at her convoluted reasoning. "Very well. However, the consequences of whatever we may or may not discover in Otsu rest fully on your head, Kamiya Kaoru."

"Sure, sure. No problem." She smiled brightly and turned in the direction he'd indicated. She was willing to agree to anything just as long as she made it to Otsu within her lifetime…and before her feet fell off.

Aoshi shrugged inwardly. He doubted if she fully realized the possible extent of the repercussions of this foolish idea of hers. Battousai, he knew, would not be pleased when he discovered the truth behind their excursion today. And somehow he doubted that Kaoru would be blamed. No, Battousai would reserve that honor for him and Aoshi wasn't looking forward to the inevitable retaliation that would be directed towards him. He smiled inwardly. At least he'd be able to say he'd relieved his curiosity…if he survived long enough.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 2**

Aoshi studied the clearing with a slight frown. It was obvious that there had been a building and from talking to the old timers in Otsu he was fairly certain of what had happened. According to them, one winter about thirteen years ago a devastating fire had wiped out this area and the isolated home that stood here. It was at that time that a young, but talented, apothecary and his wife had disappeared without a trace. From the description he'd been given, Aoshi knew that apothecary had been BattOUsai. But the wife? He hadn't realized BattOUsai had been married. He must have been quite young, possibly fifteen or sixteen years old. Aoshi was grateful that Kaoru had been preoccupied and hadn't heard about Battousai's marriage. He didn't deal well with hysterical and emotionally distraught females.

"I wonder if this was where Kenshin lived. Do you know, Aoshi? The villagers were more talkative towards you than me." Kaoru didn't bother trying to hide her irritation at that fact.

"It was because you aren't from this area and your dialect reflects this." Aoshi shrugged and stepped forward. The information he'd received about Battousai's past was best kept silent. Kaoru didn't need to hear that the man she loved had been married previously…unless it was that man in question doing the telling. Aoshi felt it wasn't his place to take part in this particular drama.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Aoshi was hiding something. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Unfortunately, she also knew him well enough to know that there was no way she'd get the information out of him short of torture and even that probably wouldn't work. "So now what? There isn't anything here except some charred wood." She kicked some for good measure and grimaced when it disintegrated. An object, previously hidden, caught her eye. "What's this?" She bent and gingerly lifted the object that had caught her attention. "A…spinning top?" Sure, it was somewhat charred, but its shape was unmistakable. "It's a miracle it survived the fire intact." With a sigh she stood. "This can't be the place, Aoshi."

"Why is that?" He frowned at the sky as he studied the movement of the clouds. It didn't look good. They needed to find shelter soon.

Kaoru held her find out to him. "This is a child's toy. Kenshin couldn't have lived here."

Aoshi took the top and froze. There was something odd about this simple child's toy. A resonance of sorts…a very familiar resonance at that. He stared at the ground blindly, searching his memory for the source of his growing unease. He almost gave up when it came to him. Blood…pain…anguish. Whoever owned this spinning top had suffered a great deal. He placed the spinning top in Kaoru's hand. It disturbed him to think of a child enduring such torment that it was transferred into the wooden toy. "How…sad." He murmured softly.

"What was that?" Kaoru decided to hold onto the toy and take it home with her. Something drew her to it, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she'd had one just like it as a child or maybe it was something else. Whatever the reason she just couldn't bear to leave it behind.

"We should find shelter soon." Aoshi bent and lifted a remarkably well-preserved book from under another chunk of blackened wood. He'd look at it later. Right now he had to find a place to stay dry. Very soon the rain promised by the gathering clouds would be on them and then it would be too late to worry about seeking shelter. "This way. There should be an old temple around here somewhere."

Kaoru sighed dejectedly. It was a wasted trip. She hadn't discovered anything about Kenshin and had sore feet from walking in circles all day as a reward for her curiosity. She followed Aoshi in silence, idly rubbing the soot from the smooth surface of the spinning top. It was amazing that it had survived the fire. Even more remarkable was that it still had some of its paint. It seemed so sad, though. She blinked back tears in surprise. It was just an unknown child's toy. Why was she so affected by it? It made no sense. "I wonder who lived there and what happened to them."

Aoshi slowed his steps and glanced at his younger companion. Perhaps he should tell her that it had been Battousai's home and be done with it. But still…it made no sense to him that they'd find a child's toy there. Unless… His eyes widened and he quickly averted his gaze. No, that couldn't be it. There was no mention of a child when the villagers spoke of the apothecary and his wife. Of course, it would explain Battusai's odd fixation with children. Aoshi had never seen a man so enchanted with children as Battousai was. He shook his head sharply. It was inconceivable. Hitokiri Battousai…a father?

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru glanced at Aoshi again with a puzzled frown. He'd been silent since they left the burnt remains of the house behind, but that wasn't surprising. Aoshi just wasn't a conversationalist. No, what had her bewildered was the pinched expression he wore, almost as if he'd eaten a handful of sour cherries.

Was it possible? Aoshi's mind just couldn't grasp the notion that Battousai could have fathered a child and then never mentioned it. How could one keep silent about such a thing for so long? He must speak with Okina. He would know the truth. It was either that or confront Battousai himself. Either way Aoshi was determined to get his answers.

"Um…Aoshi…Is it much further?" Kaoru winced inwardly with each step. She needed a rest…or at least a moment to rub feeling back into her toes. The new geta she was wearing were nice to look at, but not very comfortable for walking of this sort.

"Hmm?" Aoshi looked at her with a blank expression. "How much further is what?"

Kaoru's jaw dropped. What had him so distracted? It just wasn't like Aoshi. She closed her mouth with a snap. "The temple, Aoshi. I need to sit soon before my feet fall off."

"Oh. That. Not much further. It should be just over that hill. And what's wrong with your feet?" He glanced down but could detect no discernable injury.

"Never mind. Just get me to the temple." She gritted her teeth and fell silent. Honestly, men were so stupid. She closed her fingers around the toy she held and gently caressed the smooth wood. She frowned when she felt markings etched on the bottom. Curious, she inspected it and found faint but unmistakable writing. Squinting in the faltering light she read it to discover it was a name carved into the spinning top. "Shinta?"

Aoshi halted in mid-step and tuned to face Kaoru. "What did you say?"

Kaoru looked up with a frown. "Shinta. That name is written here." She held the toy out to him for inspection. "It must be the name of the child who owned it."

Aoshi stared at the faint but telling kanji. Thankfully she'd missed the more faded writing. This sealed his suspicions. There could only be one explanation for this toy found at a place known to have been Battousai's home and marked with the name Himura Shinta. He gritted his teeth to hold in a rather virulent curse. Damn Battousai for keeping such a thing from Kaoru. This was not an ideal way for her to discover this little secret.

"Um…Aoshi? Is something wrong?" Kaoru had never seen him look so furious. For that matter, she'd never seen him with any expression. "Do you know who this Shinta might have been?"

Rather than answering her question Aoshi turned away. "Let's find that temple." Still holding the wooden top, Aoshi strode away leaving Kaoru no choice but to follow or be left behind. He glanced down at the toy and frowned thoughtfully. Though his suspicions appeared to have been confirmed, the more he held the wooden top the more he began to doubt. There was something tickling the edge of his awareness, almost the feeling of reading someone's ki, yet not. He was more aware of the small wooden object than he thought possible. Yes, he could feel the residue of heart- wrenching sorrow and pain, yet there was more to it. Something familiar…very familiar, but what was it? He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on the feeling. An instant later, Aoshi's eyes snapped open. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible…was it? This feeling…this lingering ki…it was identical to .Battousai's! But that just couldn't be right…could it? Aoshi shook his head sharply. No, it just wasn't possible. Himura Kenshin was .Battousai's true name, not Shinta. There had to be some other explanation for this odd coincidence.

Kaoru sighed and limped as fast as she could as Aoshi strode away, seemingly lost in thought. What the heck was his problem anyway? He was acting very strangely. This behaviour was so out of character for Shinomori Aoshi as to be almost frightening. Ever since they found that spinning top he'd been acting, well, irrationally. What was she missing? What was the significance of that child's toy? And what was Aoshi trying to hide from her?

Perhaps he'd find some clues in the book he'd found. Aoshi was becoming highly irritated by this mystery. Battousai had a lot of explaining to do. At this point Aoshi didn't care that Battousai might not appreciate being interrogated on such an intimate subject. Let him object, Aoshi though grimly. That in itself would be a telling enough answer.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 4**

"Just over that hill, huh?" Kaoru scowled at Aoshi through her dripping hair. "Not much further…that is what you said, isn't it?" She tossed her head, spraying water around her. "Explain to me again why I'm drenched and freezing!"

Aoshi turned away, biting back a sarcastic retort. Battousai had to be a Bosatsu to put up with Kamiya Kaoru and her foul temperament. But still…he glanced at her from the corner of his eye…he rather liked her spirit. Perhaps that was why .Battousai overlooked her personality flaws. Aoshi could admire her for her fortitude in the face of adversity. Most females would be in tears at this point. He knew for a fact that the kimono she was wearing was newly purchased.

"Fine. Ignore me. See if I care, you big jerk!" Kaoru turned her back and reached up to wring as much of the water out of her hair as possible. Aoshi's attitude was beginning to really annoy her. She was starting to feel very sorry indeed for poor Misao. An eel had more feelings than Shinomori Aoshi!

Aoshi quickly gathered some of the broken furniture around the dim room and in moments had a small fire burning brightly. "Come stand by the fire where it's warm…" He paused, a small smile curving his lips and wicked humor glinting in his usually cold green eyes. "Kaoru-chan." He finished in a carefully neutral tone.

Kaoru spun back to him, fury burning in her eyes. "Don't call me 'chan'!" But the fire did look warm and inviting. Reluctantly she moved closer.

Aoshi paced around the close confines of the one room building searching for anything that could be used to aid them in their current situation. Several minutes passed and then he held up a blanket. "One blanket." He muttered under his breath. Wonderful. If the situation improved any more he doubted if he'd survive. He had a feeling Battousai would be very displeased if he learned of this little adventure of his and Kaoru's. The former hitokiri pretended to be clueless about the girl's obviously tender feelings and in the process gave the impression that he didn't return them, but Aoshi knew better. He shook his head slightly. Everyone knew how Himura Kenshin felt about Kamiya Kaoru. It wasn't that difficult to figure out. He returned to the fire and studied his companion in silence for a moment before speaking. "This is our current situation. We only have enough wood to last a few hours, one blanket and no food. The storm will pass, however it is impossible to say when. We are both soaked and this building is cold and full of drafts. We have two options. Shiver and suffer through it and possibly catch pneumonia or…" He trailed off, reluctant to continue. Retribution, he knew, would be swift in coming from Battousai when he discovered the truth.

"Or what?" Kaoru prompted with wide, almost frightened eyes. She had an idea of what he was getting at. She fervently hoped she was wrong.

Aoshi sighed inwardly and shrugged. "Or we remove our wet clothing and let it dry by the fire while sharing the blanket."

Kaoru felt heat rush into her face. She'd been afraid that was what he'd say. Modesty warred with common sense until finally practicality won out. "All right, but turn your back and if I catch you peeking you'll be sorry."

"I assure you, your modesty is safe with me." Aoshi replied dryly as he dutifully turned away.

Kaoru scowled, uncertain whether she'd just been insulted or not, but quickly set about removing her soaked kimono. Or rather, tried to. Gritting her teeth she tugged at the obi and finally groaned inwardly. Face burning with embarrassment she swallowed her pride. "Aoshi…I need some help."

"I beg your pardon?" Aoshi was almost afraid to find out.

"My obi…I can't untie it now that it's wet. The knot won't budge."

Aoshi closed his eyes and slowly counted back from ten, seeking a calm he was far from feeling. Before he could finish his control snapped and a chuckle escaped, then another, until he was bent double with laughter.

Kaoru stared at him in stunned silence. Shinomori Aoshi was…laughing? The man who never smiled was actually…laughing? She could scarcely believe what her eyes and ears were telling her. It didn't matter that his amusement was at her expense. No, this was simply a wonderful development. She grinned in response, and then soon she, too, was laughing. Misao would be delighted to find out that her 'Aoshi-sama' was finally becoming human.

Aoshi straightened slowly and turned to face Kaoru. "Thank you." He stated it simply as he approached her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt the urge to laugh. "Turn around." She did as he ordered with a grin he found himself returning until he saw the obi in question. With a sigh he studied the knot then shook his head ruefully before attacking the problem. Damned foolish, that's what these elaborate knots were. As far as he was concerned women should stick to something more practical for attire…like Misao did. He doubted she'd ever find herself in such a ridiculous predicament.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 5**

The blanket seemed to be absurdly small and inadequately suited to the current task at hand. Aoshi stared glumly at the fire and resisted the childish urge to tug more of the blanket towards him. "Tell me again why I'm sitting her in my…um…essentials."

Kaoru ducked her head to hide her grin. It appeared that she wasn't the only one to be feeling acute embarrassment. "It was your idea, Aoshi."

"Oh yes…it was, wasn't it?" He had a feeling Battousai would take exception if ever he discovered the actual extent of this compromising situation. He shrugged inwardly. He doubted he'd ever find out anyway. It wasn't as if he was going to tell and it seemed unlikely that Kaoru would either.

Kaoru cleared her throat nervously. "Um…Aoshi…I need a little more of the blanket please."

"Oh really? Now isn't that a surprise. Forget it, Kaoru. If I give over any more my modesty will be compromised. Just try to think of something else."

"Like what? Oh, I know. Why don't you tell me about that book you found."

"What book?" He asked innocently.

"The one you've been trying to hide since we left the burned house behind."

"Oh…that book." His mind drew a blank. How could he distract her when he was preoccupied with trying to preserve his rapidly dwindling dignity? "I have no idea what's in it. I haven't had a chance to look through it yet." When in doubt, honesty works. He thought grimly.

"Well, there's no time like the present." She waited, carefully avoiding looking in his direction.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?" She scowled irritably. "How about a compromise? You bring out the book and we read it together and I'll stop pestering you to give me more of the blanket."

Aoshi pondered the situation for a moment then sighed. "Who would be more embarrassed, Kaoru? You…or myself? Think about it. I don't believe you've thought things through."

"Fine. Then give me the blanket, Aoshi." She lifted her chin, calling his bluff. At least she hoped it was a bluff.

"You are too stubborn for your own good, Kamiya Kaoru." Aoshi picked up the book and held it for a moment. "Are you prepared for whatever information this book might contain? There may be something in here that you might not wish to know." He was thinking specifically about information regarding Battousai and his alleged wife…and the possible confirmation of Aoshi's own suspicions regarding the child Shinta.

Kaoru frowned, a little uncertain. "Such as?" When Aoshi didn't answer she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Just open the book, Aoshi. I'll decide if I can deal with it or not." Despite her bravado she was worried. What if this book contained information about Kenshin? What if she discovered some deep, dark secret that he'd been hiding all these years? She bit her lip nervously. There was only one way to find out.

Aoshi shifted a little closer and opened the book. It was just as he'd suspected…a journal. The writing was somewhat faded, but was unmistakably done by a feminine hand. He read in silence for several pages then stiffened with a muttered oath. Beside him Kaoru gasped. Whoever wrote this had a very grievous grudge against Battousai…large enough for her to wish a very gruesome death on him. He read on somewhat reluctantly, suppressing a shudder of distaste at the malicious words. Kaoru, he knew, should not be reading this…and neither should he. The right thing to do would be to throw it in the fire and destroy every poisonous word written in it.

Kaoru had never realized that such hate could exist. This woman had hated Kenshin so much… Tears momentarily blurred her vision. Had Kenshin known? She sympathized with the unknown woman who'd written these words, yet it had been a revolution. Men died every day. That didn't make it right, or any easier, but to hate a man for doing his duty to his cause to this extent wasn't right…nor was it healthy.

Aoshi understood bitterness. He, himself, had held a grudge against Battousai that had nearly destroyed them both. But this woman, here, in fine detail, she outlined precisely how she was planning to exact vengeance for the death of her fiancé on Battousai. Aoshi suppressed another shiver. The wrath of a woman knew no bounds.

Kaoru gasped and turned to Aoshi. "Did you know anything about this, Aoshi?" He shook his head slowly and she returned her gaze to the faded journal. "This seems a little…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for the appropriate words to fit the situation.

"Excessive?" Aoshi supplied helpfully. This woman's plan had been cold, ruthless and cruel. Her intention had been to place herself in close proximity to Battousai, then trick him into falling in love with her to unsettle him enough that she could kill him.

As the pages turned, the full extent of the unknown woman's warped thinking became clear. In her eyes, Kenshin was a demon…something inhuman. She plotted with an unnamed spy within the Ishinshishi who was close to Kenshin. Who could it have been? The conspiracy didn't end there, though. Another unnamed man, this one a representative of the shogun, was another ally. He was to do the actual killing.

It was unbelievable that he hadn't heard anything of this elaborate plot. Aoshi frowned thoughtfully. Perhaps these people had acted on their own, without the official support of the shogun. He shrugged inwardly. Whatever the case, it was a miracle that Battousai didn't fall into this trap.

Kaoru turned the page and read with a sinking heart. The woman's description of Kenshin was laced with venomous hate. She couldn't imagine hating someone this much. It went completely against her nature. Even after Kenshin had saved her life, her opinion of him didn't change. "What an ungrateful, spoiled brat." She couldn't hold in the outraged outburst.

Aoshi nodded in full agreement. It was shocking to discover that Battousai hadn't seen through this woman's act. She'd gloated in her journal that he hadn't suspected a thing. That didn't seem right to him. The Battousai he knew wasn't so easily fooled. He could think of few who could match Battousai's skills of perception. It made no sense to him. What was he missing?

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru looked up, eyes wide with shock, and turned to her companion. "Aoshi… Where's the spinning top?" He handed it to her wordlessly. "Could it be?" She whispered softly as she stared at the small wooden toy.

"It appears as if this may indeed be the top this woman mentioned. However, what of the inscribed name?" There was no way the name Kenshin could be mistaken for Shinta. But still… How old had Battousai been when he'd fought in the revolution? If these words could be trusted…he'd been little more than a child. That couldn't be right. The hitokiri feared by all hadn't been a child…had he? Aoshi did some quick calculations. No. Fifteen years ago Battousai had not been a child, not by any stretch of the imagination. However, this woman described him as such. Why?

Kaoru returned her gaze to the journal and continued reading. The woman's hate was slowly fading, being replaced by…well, if not exactly love, something very close to it. It was clear that she hadn't been in her right mind. She wished him dead, yet she wanted to protect him. She wanted revenge, yet she desired to save him. The woman was obviously insane.

Aoshi shook his head slowly. He almost pitied the unknown woman. But even more so, he found himself sympathizing with Battousai. The woman had succeeded in part of her plan…if her journal didn't misrepresent the situation. It was wrong of her to have used love as a weapon. He frowned thoughtfully. This explained much. The man he now knew still carried the scars inflicted by this disturbed woman.

"Poor Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured under her breath.

Aoshi nodded slowly in agreement. No man should have to endure such blatant betrayal. It was understandable now why Himura Kenshin was so reluctant to allow himself to love Kamiya Kaoru.

Kaoru continued reading then stopped with a startled cry. "M- married?!"

"Battousai…was married?!" The villagers had mentioned a wife, but Aoshi had assumed it was a case of false assumptions on their part. This was almost too shocking for his mind to grasp. He did some more quick calculations based on the date displayed at the top of the page. "…he was only…"

"Fifteen! That's too young to be married…isn't it?" She turned an almost pleading gaze on Aoshi. "There must be some mistake…right?" It couldn't be true! Kenshin…her Kenshin…couldn't be married! He would have told her…right?

Aoshi shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to deal with emotionally distraught females. He cleared his throat and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "I'm certain there's a perfectly logical explanation for this. Perhaps the answers lie in this woman's words." She nodded with a sniff and he breathed a silent sight of relief. Battousai was better suited to comforting distressed women than he'd ever be.

Kaoru focused on the journal again with a sinking heart. It sounded as if Kenshin had been thoroughly devoted to this woman. Why else would he marry a woman who so obviously despised him? When she turned the page she found her answer. "Oh." She breathed the word softly.

"I see. A marriage of convenience. A ruse, to be exact." In order to hide his true identity, Battousai had left Kyoto after the Ikedaya incident and assumed the role of humble apothecary. The woman accompanied him as his wife. Aoshi wasn't certain if this was the only reason for the marriage, but he kept his thoughts to himself. The woman alternated between hating Battousai and admiring him. The one constant was her desire to destroy the man who'd torn her fiancé from her and crushed her hopes for the future. However, she also wished to protect him. Kami-sama but she was warped. It appeared as if she viewed Battousai as two separate individuals. The hitokiri, a cold and calculating killer…Battousai, as she referred to him…and Kenshin, a kind and gentle boy being used and manipulated. Did she not realize they were one and the same? Her logic was twisted and flawed by grief and hatred.

"This woman…" Kaoru began in a horrified whisper. "Was sick." She finished after a moment's hesitation. "'He can be so noble when he isn't killing people.'" She quoted softly. "What kind of woman was she? She wants him dead, but she wants to protect him. She wants him to suffer, but she wants him to be happy. She makes no sense, Aoshi."

"If you remember that she suffered a devastating tragedy, it does make sense. She was torn between living in the past and moving forward to live for the future. She was not strong enough to give up the past entirely."

"Maybe, but still…didn't she ever stop to think what she was doing to Kenshin?" She scowled at the faded writing. "He didn't deserve to be tricked like this, no matter how guilty he was of killing her fiancé. It was a revolution. If Kenshin hadn't killed him, someone else would have. He had no control over it and neither did she. Yes, it was sad…tragic even…but that's no excuse. If she wanted to blame someone, why not blame the man who gave Kenshin his orders? Or maybe blame the shogun who sent her fiancé to Kyoto in the first place. To lay all the blame on Kenshin was wrong and grossly unfair."

"Perhaps from your point of view. Tell me, Kaoru, if I had succeeded in ending Battousai's life, would you have been as logical? Grief can alter one's judgment and replace logic with irrationality." Aoshi knew this from bitter experience.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to him with an air of cold dignity. "Aoshi, this is neither the time nor the place to remind me of your transgressions. If Kenshin could forgive you for nearly killing him, then I have to do the same. You may be forgiven, but I assure you, the incident has not been forgotten." She sighed softly. "To answer your question, Kenshin doesn't hold grudges so neither should I."

Aoshi almost smiled. She said many things that made perfect sense…from her perspective at least…and left his actual question unanswered. Kamiya Kaoru was a worthy match for Battousai. Both spoke with a passion for living and neither was willing to budge an inch from their ideals.

"I wonder what happened to this woman. Obviously she didn't succeed in her plan."

"I'm not as certain about that." She gave him a puzzled look and Aoshi shrugged. "Check the date of this last entry. If you want to be technical, this is a rather auspicious date, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't understand. What is the significance, Aoshi?"

Belatedly, Aoshi realized that Kaoru wouldn't have had access to the information that he was referring to. "It could be said that Hitokiri Battousai did indeed meet his end around this time." He explained.

Kaoru scowled irritably. "What are you talking about? Kenshin is alive and well, thank you very much."

He closed the book and set it aside. "Himura Kenshin, Kaoru, is alive and well. Hitokiri Battousai, on the other hand, died on this day and faded from the shadows. Battousai, in other words, ended his life as an assassin and became a guard for the Ishinshishi."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 7**

Kaoru stared into the dwindling fire glumly. "The rain isn't stopping." She pointed out duly.

"No, it isn't." Aoshi replied calmly. "The fire is dieing."

Kaoru sighed. "I see that. Our clothes are nowhere near to being dry enough yet either."

"There is more wood…but only enough to last another hour."

"We could use the journal…" Her tone suggested she'd be more than happy to toss it in the fire.

"Yes, we could at that…" Aoshi murmured thoughtfully. He found himself wanting to destroy the ten-year-old journal as well. After a moment he shook his head with an inward sigh. "However, I believe it should be returned to Battousai."

"I doubt Kenshin would appreciate being reminded of such a painful time of his life, Aoshi. We should just burn the damn thing." Quiet descended, broken only by the pop and hiss of the small fire. Aoshi's silence spoke eloquently of his thoughts on the matter. Finally she made a frustrated sound. "Mou! You're right. It would be wrong to make the decision for him."

"I will add more wood to the fire and check our clothes." Aoshi didn't doubt that Kaoru was probably right about the state of their clothing, but he wanted to be certain. He wasn't comfortable sitting in his essentials with Kaoru in a similar state. If he moved quickly he wouldn't get too chilled. Putting thought into action it only took him a few minutes to complete his tasks and quickly scoot under the concealing blanket again. Perhaps if he tried meditating it would make the situation more bearable.

"I wonder what time it is. I hope they aren't too worried about us at the Aoiya."

Aoshi's eyes snapped open at her words. "Misao…" It came out almost as a groan. If she took it upon herself to search for them…Aoshi couldn't suppress a shudder. Misao, he doubted, would be very understanding about this situation if she were to discover them in their current state of undress. He just knew she'd jump to all the wrong conclusions and with her wild temper…he winced at the possible outcome.

"Um…do you think maybe we should forget about trying to dry our clothes and just hurry back to Kyoto?" Kaoru's imagination was conjuring images of Sanosuke and Yahiko discovering them. Kenshin, she knew, would be more understanding and circumspect than those two. She'd never live it down if they were the one's to find her with Aoshi.

Aoshi nodded quickly. "That may be the best option under the circumstances. You first." Aoshi covered his eyes and bowed his head while Kaoru moved away from him. Suddenly, his head came up, his senses fully alert.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru squeaked in protest and tried unsuccessfully to cover herself when the door opened. Face red with embarrassment, Kaoru dove for the relative safety of the blanket.

"Kaoru-dono? Aoshi? Are you…in…here?" Kenshin froze partway through the door and stared in horrified shock at the scene before him.

Kaoru tried unsuccessfully to hide under the blanket with a small moan of humiliation. This was a nightmare made into reality. She wished fervently for the floor to open up and swallow her!

Aoshi returned Battousai's accusing glare as nonchalantly as he could under the circumstances. Feeling for the first time in his adult life at a loss for intelligent explaining, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Battousai, care to join us?"

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 8**

Kaoru let out a sound partway between a nervous giggle and a shout of outrage. What was Aoshi doing?! This was a horrible time for him to rediscover his sense of humor!

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm afraid I must decline." This was the last thing he'd expected to find. He was willing to give the benefit of the doubt, but someone had better start explaining and they'd better make it good. Admittedly, he had no actual claim on Kaoru, but he'd thought his feelings fairly obvious, even to Shinomori Aoshi.

"K-Kenshin… It isn't what it looks like!" Kaoru turned desperate eyes on Aoshi. "Tell, him Aoshi."

Aoshi nodded. "As condemning as this appears, Battousai, I assure you it was purely innocent." He glanced at Kaoru when Battousai's implacable expression didn't change. "It is raining." He finished as if that were explanation enough.

"I am fully aware of the current weather, Aoshi. However, I fail to see how that has any bearing on why you're both in such a state of intimate undress." He spoke harsher than he'd intended. It was impossible to keep his tone mild and even, given the situation.

"We got wet." Kaoru answered when Aoshi remained silent. She pointed at their clothes. "We were trying to dry our clothes while waiting for the storm to pass." She held her breath and waited for Kenshin's reply with a sinking heart. He looks so angry, she thought morosely.

"I…see…" Kenshin frowned thoughtfully. Looking at it in that light and knowing Kaoru as he did… Suddenly he grinned. He could definitely see the humor in the situation. He was still a little annoyed, but he'd get over it. "What were you doing out here anyway?" He turned and shook out his umbrella before closing the door, missing the almost desperate looks exchanged between Kaoru and Aoshi.

"Um… Well… You see…" Kaoru cleared her throat nervously. "Aoshi was showing me around the…um…countryside." She flinched at how lame her explanation sounded to her own ears. She was a terrible liar and she just knew that Kenshin could see right through her falsehoods.

Kenshin carefully set the umbrella aside and drew in a deep breath before turning, schooling his features into a cheerful expression. He didn't believe her explanation for one minute. There was more to it…much more. He had a feeling he knew what this sudden desire to tour the Otsu area was caused by, too. Sometimes shishou had a big mouth. "Were you able to see Biwako, Kaoru-dono?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "It's very pretty, Kenshin. Maybe we could go for a boat ride someday." She ducked her head quickly at her forwardness. Maybe he didn't want to go on such an intimate outing with her. She sighed inwardly. Still, she had been impressed by the picturesque view of the lake from the road.

"Otsu is a very peaceful town, that it is. It's a place where generations of families were born and raised." He didn't bother hiding his knowledge of the area. The fact that Kaoru and Aoshi were here stated plainly enough that they knew that he'd lived in the area. He moved closer and studied the small fire. "Your fire is too small. That's why your clothes aren't drying."

"It's the best we could under the circumstances. Dry wood is a rare commodity, Battousai." Aoshi was feeling more than a little uncomfortable, which made him defensive. Kaoru's explanation behind their presence in the Otsu area would have generated suspicion in anyone, never mind some with a wary nature, as in the case with Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled with a slight shake of his head. "This is a temple, Aoshi. Behind the butsudan should be a cache of dry wood stored for travelers in situations like yours."

Aoshi frowned up at Battousai. He'd never heard of such a practice before. Of course, he hadn't wandered around Japan for ten years either. "I was not aware of that."

"It is usually done in small rural temples, that it is." Kenshin crossed to the butsudan and reached behind it, pulling out neatly cut firewood. "It depends on the area, of course." He returned to the fire and added the wood before sitting across from Kaoru and Aoshi. An uncomfortable silence followed until Kenshin finally cleared his throat. "This temple is rather out of the way from Otsu, is it not?"

There was a telling moment of silence as Aoshi and Kaoru exchanged a quick, nervous look. "I…um…I wanted to see the jinzou." Kaoru finally blurted out the first thing that came to mind then winced inwardly at how stupid it sounded.

"The…jinzou, Kaoru-dono?" Kenhsin studied her flushed face and shook his head slowly. He would get no truthful answers from her. He turned his attention to Aoshi who looked rather unhappy with her reply. "And did you find the…jinzou?"

"No, unfortunately we did not." Aoshi resisted the uncharacteristic urge to squirm under Battousai's penetrating gaze. The was no doubt about it. He was suspicious.

"Perhaps you were searching the wrong area. Closer to Otsu, not far from Biwako, is a place with jinzou. Is that the place you were searching for, Kaoru-dono?" He returned her blank look with a knowing smile. That was answer enough for him.

Aoshi studied Battousai silently for several moments before clearing his throat to gain his attention. "Your skill at tracking people in the rain at night is remarkable, Battousai. How is it that you were able to find us?" Aoshi watched closely as he waited for a reply.

"Misao-dono mentioned that Kaoru-dono had expressed a desire to see Otsu." Kenshin smiled innocently, though the expression in his eyes belied the action.

"I see." Aoshi, seeing the calculating light in the other man's eyes, frowned thoughtfully. "This temple is rather secluded, Battousai, and some distance from Otsu."

"Yes it is." Kenshin's pleasant smile disappeared as he regarded Aoshi coolly. "How is it that you found yourselves here when supposedly viewing Otsu, Aoshi?"

Kaoru blinked in surprise at the abrupt change in Kenshin's attitude. She had a feeling he'd just laid an elaborate trap and they'd unwittingly fallen into it just now. How could they answer without revealing that they'd been investigating his past? She doubted he'd be any happier knowing the truth. But still, she knew Kenshin well enough to know that he hated lies. He valued honesty above most everything else. She felt her cheeks heat and quickly lowered her gaze. She'd already fibbed, too.

Aoshi silently applauded Battousai and his intricate verbal maneuvering. However, he, himself, wasn't disarmed just yet. "How is it that you are so familiar with this area?"

Kenshin smiled. "Why, Aoshi, I thought for certain you, of all people, would know the answer to that. I'm a little disappointed."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 9**

Kaoru shifted nervously. She'd never seen Kenshin like this before. It was as if he were engaging in verbal sparring…something he'd never done for as long as she knew him. It was time to put his mind on another path. She didn't think it would be a good idea to let him speculate too much on their reasons for being here. "Um…Kenshin… Are my clothes dry yet?"

"Not quite, Kaoru-dono." He turned his attention on her. "Did you have a nice visit with shishou this morning?" He watched as she paled. It was just as he thought. Hiko had opened his big mouth.

"Yes, well, actually…"She laughed nervously. "It was…enlightening."

"I'll bet it was." Kenshin muttered under his breath as he averted his gaze. He frowned as his gaze fell on a rather familiar object next to Aoshi. Though it had been over a decade since he last saw that journal, it was easy to recognize. "Aoshi…" He met Aoshi's gaze slowly and gestured towards the book. "Engaging in a little light reading I see."

Aoshi had no idea how to reply to that. They'd been caught, red-handed so to speak, and he had no clue as to how Battousai had figured it out. It was disconcerting to say the least. He decided silence was his best option at this point. He hadn't realized just how much cunning Himura Kenshin hid behind his smiling rurouni exterior.

Kenshin held his hand out and waited patiently as Aoshi and Kaoru exchanged quick, agitated looks. Obviously they'd read the journal. He wondered how Kaoru felt about the revealing information contained within the decade old diary written by his first wife.

Aoshi sighed inwardly and passed the journal to Battousai. There was no doubt in his mind that the other man knew exactly what this book was and where it came from. The question was how would he react when he discovered that they'd already read it through?

Kaoru held her breath as Kenshin brushed his fingers over the weather worn journal and closed his eyes. Now what? What would he say? Was he angry? She honestly couldn't tell just by looking at him and he wasn't speaking yet.

Kenshin sighed and slowly opened his eyes to stare at the book he held. "Thirteen years is a long time, that it is." For a moment he was tempted to toss it in the fire where it belonged, but instead he held it out to Kaoru. "This was written by a sad and lonely girl whose destiny was filled with tragedy." He met her startled gaze directly. As much as he wanted to keep Kaoru as far removed from the unpleasantness of this part of his past, he couldn't hide it from her anymore. "It is a sad lesson in what bitterness can do to a person."

Kaoru looked at the book she held and drew in a shaky breath. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Yukushiro Tomoe…"He paused for a moment, then sighed sadly. Kaoru had probably already read the journal. There was no point in attempting to conceal Tomoe's identity. "She was my wife."

Kaoru lowered her gaze to her lap, eyes filling with tears. So, the author of the journal hadn't lied. It was all true. Kenshin had been married. How…depressing. "I see." She kept her head down, the words coming out in barely a whisper.

Kenshin leaned forward, studying Kaoru's bowed head. "I said 'was', Kaoru-dono. Tomoe-san died thirteen years ago." He shook his head slowly. There was no way that he was going into detail about that particular tragedy. It was hard enough to just speak of Tomoe. "It is ironic that this is the place that I would be telling you of that time, that it is."

Aoshi shifted, drawing Battousai's attention back to him. "Why is that?"

"This is where Tomoe-san died." Kenshin replied simply. The pain of that night had slowly faded with the healing power of time. Now he found that he could speak calmly about one of the most painful moments of his life without becoming an emotional wreck. It truly was amazing what the intervening years and resulting maturity had taught him. Despite all this, it still wasn't a subject he was comfortable discussing under any circumstances.

Kaoru peeked at Kenshin through her eyelashes in an attempt to judge his frame of mind by his expression. He looked sad, but not devastated as if this Tomoe had been in his heart all these years. She held the journal out to him again. "This belongs to you, Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head quickly. He wanted nothing to do with the thing. It was filled with bitter memories he'd rather not relive. "No thank you, Kaoru-dono. It was Tomoe-san's, not mine. Do with it what you will, but I don't want it." He forced a bright smile, knowing just how transparent it really was. "I read it before and that was more than enough."

Aoshi winced inwardly. He didn't doubt for a moment that Battousai was less than pleased at being reunited with his dead wife's diary. Especially one that spoke eloquently of her bitter hatred for him. He certainly didn't look pleased. He turned to Kaoru. "The other object. Perhaps it should be returned to Battousai." Now, Aoshi thought in satisfaction, I will get my answers.

Kaoru looked at him blankly for a moment. "Oh!" She nodded and reached under the blanket for the spinning top. She held it out to Kenshin with a smile that quickly faded when she saw his expression. "Kenshin?" She said his name softly, questioningly.

Kenshin's features tightened when he saw the wooden toy. This was just one surprise too many for his peace of mind. "Where did you find that?" Of all the things that Kaoru could have possibly found, it had to be that damnable toy. He turned away, refusing to so much as look at it, never mind touch it. The spinning top, the final link to his past before he met Hiko Seijuurou, held too many bitter memories for him.

Aoshi studied Battousai's set features closely before glancing at Kaoru. She looked both puzzled and hurt. He returned his gaze to the other man. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who was Shinta?"

Kenshin stiffened in surprise. "Where did you hear that name?" It came out sharper than he intended. To the best of his knowledge no one living, except for Hiko, should have any awareness of that name.

"That is the name engraved on this spinning top." She explained quickly.

When Battousai remained silent Aoshi leaned forward and put voice to his earlier suspicions. If he were wrong, he'd apologize later. If he were right…the he'd finally know. "Is that the name of your son?"

Two sets of startled eyes focused on Aoshi and two voices spoke in unison. "What?!"

"Aoshi! What…" Kaoru choked on her outrage.

Kenshin leaned forward, head bowed and shoulders shaking. He wasn't certain if he should be amused, angry or insulted. At the moment he was literally too stunned to find words to fit the situation, so he settled for his usual exclamation. "Oro?"

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_******Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 10**

Aoshi watched Battousai and waited with barely contained impatience for his answer. Aoshi knew full well that appearances could be deceiving, so this display of overwhelming grief could very well be something else.

Kaoru, momentarily forgetting her current state of undress, leaned forward to place her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. She gasped when she felt his trembling. "Kenshin?" She whispered softly, concern lacing her tone.

Kenshin couldn't breathe. Amusement had finally won the emotional battle warring within him and he was shaking with the effort to hold in his laughter. Unfortunately, that didn't leave him much opportunity to breathe. Finally, at the concern in Kaoru's voice, he straightened, tears flowing freely from his barely contained laughter. One look at his companion's faces had him falling sideways, clutching his stomach.

Aoshi stare at Battousai numbly. He felt…terrible. It had been unforgivably callus of him to blurt that out without consideration for the other man's feelings. Battousai, he knew, was more sensitive than most and Aoshi's unthinkingly cruel question about a son who'd likely died had obviously wounded him deeply.

Kaoru turned on Aoshi furiously, her protective instincts rising up. "That was so…so…heartless, Shinomori Aoshi! How could you be so cruel?"

Kenshin gasped, trying desperately to catch his breath. "K-Kaoru- dono…" He stuttered on his laughter and slowly sat up, wiping the tears from his face. "It isn't…" He stopped as the laughter bubbled up again and drew in a quick breath. "It isn't like that at all."

"It's all right, Kenshin. You don't have to…" Her words trailed off when she saw his grin and the laughter in his violet eyes. "Kenshin?"

"Shinta…" He stopped and ducked his head as he was assailed by an attack of unmanly giggles. How embarrassing! He thought ruefully. "Shinta is…m-me!"

"You?" Kaoru turned and glared at Aoshi. "See? Don't you feel ridiculous now?"

Aoshi snorted derisively. "You knew as much as I did, Kaoru-chan."

"Don't call me 'chan'." She snapped automatically, averting her gaze as a blush worked its way up her neck into her face.

"Why ever would you think…" Kenshin shook his head with a chuckle. "How did you draw the conclusion that I…" He stopped again and cleared his throat. "Aoshi, explain."

Aoshi held up his hand and began counting off the reasons for his assumptions. "Your fascination with children. The discovery of this toy with the name Himura Shinta engraved on it. The villager's tales of a young apothecary and his wife. The rumors of a great tragedy in this area. Shall I continue?"

Kenshin shook his head quickly. "You've been busy, Aoshi, that you have."

Kaoru cleared her throat nervously. "But Kenshin…I don't understand. You name… it's Kenshin, right?"

"Shishou gave me that name, Kaoru-dono. The name my parents gave me was Shinta."

"Ha! See?" Kaoru smiled smugly at Aoshi. "The genius of the former leader of the Oniwabanshu isn't infallible. See what you get when you jump to conclusions?""

"You were jumping right beside me, Kaoru." Aoshi glanced at her irritably then blinked and quickly averted his gaze.

"Whatever. You're the one who accused Kenshin of…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Kenshin's blush and hastily averted gaze. "What is it?"

"Um…Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin cleared his throat. "Your…ah…your blanket…" Kenshin quickly covered his eyes lest he be tempted to sneak another peek. Oh temptation, your name is Kaoru, he thought a little giddily.

Kaoru gasped and scooted back under the blanket. "You could have said something sooner, you jerks!" She glared at each of them in turn. "Is my kimono dry yet?"

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

**_Summary:_**Kaoru and Aoshi go for a seemingly innocent stroll through the countryside, but Kaoru has ulterior motives involving the investigation of her rurouni's past. A sudden rain storm alters plans somewhat.

_- PG - English –Humour – Multi-Chapter - Status: Complete –_

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version © N.Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Blanket Scenario: Aoshi & Kaoru**

By: Chiruken

**Chapter 11**

"…And that's about it, Misao." Kaoru waited for the girl's infamous temper to break free.

"I…see." Misao sighed. "Why are you so lucky, Kaoru? Why couldn't it have been me? Oooo! I'm so unlucky!" She hung her head, the very picture of desolation.

"Um…" Kaoru cleared her throat. "If it makes you feel any better, Aoshi was concerned that you would be…um…worried by our prolonged absence."

Misao looked at her friend with shining eyes. "Really? Did he say anything else?" She leaned forward expectantly.

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you know Aoshi. He usually keeps his thoughts and…uh…feelings to himself."

"Yeah, don't I know it." Misao sighed. "But you know…I know someday Aoshi-sama will unwind enough and smile. I've never seen it yet, but I know it's in there just waiting for the right moment to come out."

"Try knotting your obi." She muttered under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that?" Misao looked at the older girl curiously.

Kaoru laughed uneasily. "N-nothing." She thought it wiser to refrain from informing Misao that her Aoshi-sama had actually laughed while they were in Otsu. It really served no purpose to talk about it. Besides, Misao would be upset if she knew she missed it.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad Himura was able to find you. He was really worried about you, Kaoru…especially when I told him you were going to Otsu."

Kaoru glared at the younger girl. "About that, Misao. It was supposed to be a secret, you know." She was still a little angry with Misao about telling Kenshin where she went with Aoshi even though things did work out after all.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me that. Besides, I was worried, too, when the storm blew in. It can get really nasty around this time of year, especially in that area." There was no way that Misao would ever admit that Himura had tricked her into giving over the confidential information. She never would've guessed that hidden under that silly rurouni exterior he really was tricky enough to be a member of the Oniwabanshu.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. Kenshin probably would've found out anyway."

Misao laughed and jumped to her feet to stretch. "Yeah, you're probably right. Himura has a way of finding things out, doesn't he?" She turned away quickly to hide her sudden blush and stretched her arms over her head. She turned back to Kaoru and frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder if he'd be interested in joining the Oniwabanshu."

"Uh…Misao…I don't think…"

"I'm thinking of expanding to other cities, like it was in the old days." Misao explained. "Since the end of the revolution our network has kind of fallen into, well, disrepair. It really needs some work right now."

"I don't think Kenshin is suited to that kind of…um…profession, Misao." Kaoru hoped that Misao would give up on the idea of recruiting Kenshin into the Oniwabanshu.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He's just too nice of a guy." Misao shrugged with a grin. "It was a thought, though. Maybe Aoshi-sama has some suggestions I can use." She hurried to the fusuma. "See you later."

Kaoru shook her head with a grin. Misao had way too much energy. It was hard to keep up with her on a daily basis. She stood and stepped through the fusuma intending to search for Kenshin and bumped into the person in question. "Oh! Sorry!"

Kenshin smiled and tugged his kimono straight again. "I was just coming to see you, Kaoru-dono, that I was."

"You…were?" She felt a pleased blush rise into her cheeks. She could even overlook her recent embarrassing tendency towards being an ungraceful clutz.

He nodded with his usual cheerful grin. "I was wondering if you'd like to see the cherry blossoms today."

Kaoru blinked in surprise and nodded quickly. Kenshin…sightseeing in Kyoto? Was he feeling all right? "I'd love to go, Kenshin. When?"

"Right now?" He suggested hopefully.

She grinned at his barely concealed enthusiasm. Whatever the reason for this change in his attitude about Kyoto, she wasn't about to question the positive results. "Sure. Should I ask Okon to pack a lunch?"

He should his head quickly. "That won't be necessary, Kaoru-dono. But…um…you should maybe wear your waraji."

She gave him a puzzled frown, but nodded all the same. "All right, Kenshin, I will, but where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." He grinned and turned for the stairs, enjoying the way her eyebrows puckered in bewilderment. "I'll wait for you outside, that I will."

Kaoru frowned uncertainly as they left Kyoto behind. "Kenshin, where are we going?"

He smiled and stepped closer to her, bending his head to whisper near her ear. "You mentioned a boat ride on Biwako yesterday. It's the perfect place to see cherry blossoms."

* * *

**COMING SOON TO A PC NEAR YOU!**

**The sequel to the Multi-Chapter Blanket Scenario!**

**Kaoru is searching for mushrooms and gets caught in a rainstorm!**

**Add in a man with a relentless drive to eradicate all evil from Japan!**

**Throw in a group of desperate criminals and what do you get?**

_**The Blanket Scenario 2: Saito & Kaoru**_


End file.
